you are well right?
by unknownsuckywriter
Summary: Yorki was allowed to come back to life, to be with brook...its 50 years later and they some how met up at sabody. This is just a normal day on the sunny.


Yorki had to admit wasa little worried about brook.

All he did was choke on food (because of what chopper had asked and it caught him off guard) so of course he would choke.

Yet brook was flailing around behind him, freaking out he was going to die..

Yorki wanted to assure the man he was fine, so he brushed away the tears that rolled down his bony face and held him in his arms for the time being.

"I told you brook im not going to leave you, Im fine look" yorki tugged on brook's long finger's pressing the warm skinless hand to his heart.

"See, now quit worrying silly." He resting his own palm apon brook's and helped him to his feet returning to his new spot among the crew. The new crew he was welcomed to with open arms.

Yoki sighed heavily watching brook laugh and sing, and get food everywhere.

He even scolded him to wipe his face off at least one time.

Then of course brook farted, burped, farted and burped. Yorki of course burst out laughing, just yelling about how they were lucky he even said excuse me!

After he found himself wandering the ship. Accidentally running into the strawhat captain. This was actually the farthest he's strayed from brook since he has joined.

"Oi captain yorki!" the boy waved madly, more of a gesture to go over there. Yorki shrugged and obeyed.

"You know, you're the captain. You can just call me yorki" he explained hopping up on the railing next to luffy.

"Nope." He said nonchalantly as he bit into a mound of meat legs. "I wanna call you what brook calls you"

"Heh…so whats up?" yorki's eyes were downwardly averted watching his feet swing below him. Almost as if they were the most interesting pair of feet you will ever find.

"Brook's my nakama now. I just wanted to be sure….your not going to leave him. When I first met him on that ship…he was so lonely…." Luffy looked up with a soft smile. "I have never seen him this happy before….so I just wanted to thank y…"

"No. I want to thank you. For taking care of him for me. He's…he's gone a little mad I can tell.""

"Oh you mean the yohohoho?" Luffy looked curiously at him.

"The day I…got sick. He was the only one I wanted to see…..I just wanted him to smile and laugh like he used to….but seeing him break down before me…I asked him to play me that song one last time…..he looked so heart broken….I was afraid he was never going to smile again." Yorki swallowed the large lump that formed in his throat.

"…." Luffy only watched him for a moment, letting him continue with no interruptions.

"…..so….captain, you saved him….you gave him hope. I just….thank you so much"

"Huahhuahhuah its no problem! Were nakama!" luffy's smile broadened so much that his lips curled up into a cresent and he was baring his teeth.

"…heh" yorki laughed, a non convincing one. "…..I just wish...I didden't leave him like that. He's been through so much…and I…" yorki looked up finding familiar dark voids staring into his own eyes with such emotion, that all yorki wanted to do was get up and run to him…and other explicit things.

He didden't though, he waited for brook to come to him.

Brook did, though his jaw was tightened securely and yorki coulden't help but notice the rivet of moisture that was slowly rolling down brook's face.

He also noticed the shaking hand's that were mindlessly clentching and unclentching in anxiousness.

Brook must have thought he died again….or left him…

"Hey hey hey brook" as the skeleton stumbled closer, a tuff of hair was pushed into the crook of his neck.

Yorki pulled him onto his lap, how an 8 and a ½ foot man could make themselves look that small was beyond him.

He rested his palm on brook lower back, feeling the trembling frail spine, he began to gently rub u and down, just trying to calm the man down.

"Hey hey brook-san…..could you sing me that song?" he whisperd, resting his chin on the top of brook's scalp.

He could hear the softness of brook's voice, as it was murmered into his shoulder. Sending sweet vibrations through is body, making him shudder in pleasure.

"….I really wish you woulden't cry anymore. You know im not leaving you" yorki explained, gripping brook's chin and forcing him to look at him.

"what? You heard coughing and you thought it was me?" brook nodded furiously though he was still in the grip of yorki's index finger and thumb.

"No brook. Im quite healthy. Im in tip top form. Brook I hate it when your upset….I promise im not going anywhere" yorki let his hand fall by his side, returning to stroking the spine just as he was. He even began to rock brook slowly and gently along with the waves.

"I love you brook. You know this though don't you…uh brook?"

Yorki heard the low snores and the feel of a snot bubble expanding agaisn't his chest.

"Ah brook…your so silly…." The captain blinked, finding luffy still sitting beside them chewing as quietly as possible.

"…he was sad yesterday. When I forced him to go on the rollercoaster with me, chopper and ussop he was staring offinto space a lot. Sometime's I have caught him talking to himself, talking frantically about how everything was just how he left it….So I guess your right…he is a bit mad, but…he's with you now…Im sure he will be fine." Luffy hopped off the railing, his bare feet padding the wet grass deck.

"Thank you luffy-kun!" yorki whispered called, with a wink. Till the man in his lap stirred, and looked up at him with big basketball sized eye sockets.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Feeling better now?" yorki teased, lightly pecking wheres brook's nose used to be, yet allowing their foreheads to touch.

"Nah you were only out for a few minutes, Im pretty sure its dinner time….you are hungry right?" brook opened his jaw to say something, but his non existant stomach rumbled loudly.

Yorki smiled sympathetically, and pat his rib cage. "You sure your okay brook?"

Nodding was always a good sign. "Are you positively sure, your still shaking, are you col….here" yorki somehow managed to pull off his green jacket, with out toppling backwards, or have brook fall out of his arms.

He slung the jacket on brook's thin shoulders, revealing his lean chest. "Brook you really don't look so good are you….Hey come on…how about we make you a nice warm tea…no?" yorki tightened his grip, and picked brook up bridal style.

"Okay what is it that you…..brook?" choked sobs were coming from the man as he despratly wrapped his arms and legs around yorki's neck and waist.

"Brook…..Okay come on….your bed is….here" trotting over to the mens cabin yorki swung the door open and dropped onto the bed. Brook still attached to him sniffling.

"Oi oi oi…..hey hey hey look at me….brook look at me….what did I tell you a million times now? You trust me don't you?" when a bony finger came up and traced figure eights on his stomach.

Brook accidently hit the latch, letting the butterfly's go free. Yorki giggled like a school girl. "Awww brook look what you did"

The captain darted his pink tounge from the corner of his lips, parting them a bit before pressing them to brook bony neck.

Sucking, nibbling and lapping at the bone made brook moan in pleasure already.

Yorki the tucked his fingers into the 2 sets of coats that coiled upon brook's body, and shoved said hand down the back of his pants. Running across the smooth bone of a backside.

Brook's right leg pressed across the small of the captain's back pulling him closer, as he then opened his mouth begging th captain to enter.

Which he did, his tonge searching every side of the inside of brook's mouth, while below them yorki's finger was searching for that specific ass hole.

Which he found, and stuffed his finger inside. Earning a hiss of pain from his first mate.

He slid out from brook's grip, pulling his own pants down, letting the clothing pool on the floor, as he began to jack off.

He noticed brook sit up and reached out pulling his own hands away from his dick, so brook cold take over.

He wrapped large hands around the member, stroking and kneading the tip with his jaw, since he had no tounge.

The captain's hands were playing with strand of hair as his eyes rolled back into his head and he groaned loudly and in pleasure.

Brook, forced the swolled member in his mouth deep throating (though he diddent have a throat) letting his teeth rub up agains't it as he leaned foreward and back till a sweet substance filled his mouth.

He swallowed greedily, and was pushed back on the bed, as yorki pulled his pant's down by the ankles, he turned brook over onto his stomach, and forced the tip into brook's back side.

Pushing all the way in slowly, so brook's back arched and he squeezed his eye sockets shut, gripping the thin sheet.

As the captain, plled out as slow as possible. He thrust inside again, harder and faster by the moment.

Till they both realized they were crying out quite loudly really, and yorki felt warm rivits of blood rush down his back where brook's finger's were clawing at his skin.

He exploded inside brook, feeling the sticky substance run down his inner thigh. Was brooks? He pulled out.

Leaning down he pressed the same pink tounge into the hole lapping up the excess cum.

Soon he found himself pushed onto his back, brook on top.

They awoke sometime later, both glistening with sweat, and curled into each other brace.

"We missed dinner" three simple word's made them both bark out in laughter.

"I love you brook, and I heard a snap back there…I didden't hurt you did I?" yorki watched him shake his head no, and explain that even if he did milk should do the trick.

"Heals bones huh? Im sure the stuff just makes you feel invincible…but lets go take a quick walk…its kindof stuffy in here. Nah I can carry you…here" yorki forced both there pants back on and handed brook his own jacket yet again.

"There you may not be cold now….but it may be cold ou….outside" yorki stared, at the 8 people who were watching them.

Brook screamed in terror and his face flushed like a tomato.

Embarrased, yorki dropped open his jaw and closed it. This sequence repeating for quite sometime. He knew he looked pretty dumb.

"…wow" sanji said, with a large knowing smile. "you guys were going at it for 6 hours…."

Yorki heard brook's embarrassed squeal, but he only looked down, blinking rapidly. 6 hours?

"Well at least warn us next time" sanji said before brook cut him off, explaining how what he was doing with zoro the other night was not the same thing. Added with a yohohoho.

Captain inched closer to his skeleton..and slinked hands. "If you think were bad now….you should have seen brook with skin" yorki said proudly, pushing past the ground who all stood dumb founded.

"…..um so uhhhhh" yorki stuttered.

"Yeah dinner's on the table, shitty skeleton…brook's baka old captain, you better not do anything in the damn kitchen either or I'll come and kick both your asses"

Brook said something about not having an ass to kick, and yorki laughed madly. It seems they both were in need of each other.

Even sanji coulden't help the fond smile he had for their musician and the new guy.

"Shitty bastards" sanji grumbled.


End file.
